


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Six

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the sixth week I participated in B2S. Theme was kinks. Included are:Uhura/Gaila - Fisting or dirty talkGeorge/Winona - BlindfoldGeorge/Winona/Corvette - CorvetteKirk/Gaila - Glory holeKirk/McCoy -McCoy wants Jim to wear garters & silk stockingsMcCoy/Uhura -Breast milkKirk/McCoy - MpregUhura/Gaila - Corset piercingKirk/McCoy - Spinning Sex SwingUhura/Gaila - TentaclesKirk/Chekov - Chastity deviceMcCoy/Chapel - Clit piercing**Note, some of these are very NC-17.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Gaila/James T. Kirk, Gaila/Nyota Uhura, George Kirk/Winona Kirk, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/James T. Kirk
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Six

Uhura/Gaila - Fisting or dirty talk

Uhura squirmed, loving the feeling of being so open, legs spread wide, hands tied to the headboard above her. Gaila had promised her a fun night and she hadn't lied. She also hadn't elaborated, and now Uhura found herself with four of Gaila's fingers shoved up inside of her, thrusting.  
  
"You like that, don't you," Gaila breathed. "Being so stretched open for me, nothing hidden." She pulled her fingers out and added more lube. "And we aren't done yet."  
  
Gaila carefully and slowly slid her whole hand up and inside causing a loud moan to leave Uhura's lips and echo off the walls. "That's right, show me how much of a wanton slut you are, desperate for me to get you off." Her hand made a fist then twisted slightly.  
  
"Oh my God," Uhura panted, desperate. "More, need more."  
  
"Like this?" Gaila asked before leaning down and flicking her tongue across Uhura's clit. "Is this what my little slut wants?"  
  
"Yes, fuck yes," Uhura screamed, coming as Gaila sucked her clit fully.

George/Winona - Blindfold

"Careful," George cautioned, leading his wife across the room. "There's a table on your right hand side, you'll want to move left slightly."  
  
"Can't I just take this thing off?" Winona asked. "I want to see you."  
  
George grinned at that. "Not just yet," he said. "I promise you this is worth it."  
  
"Better be," Winona grumbled good naturedly. "This is the beginning of our honeymoon, after all."  
  
"Here, stop right here," he said, coming around behind her and pulling her into his arms before slipping off the blindfold.  
  
"Oh my God," Winona breathed. "It's beautiful." The view from the window front of her was breathtaking, something she'd always longed to see and had come to terms to never experiencing.  
  
"So are you," George whispered in her ear, and Winona promptly forgot about the view.

George/Winona/Corvette - Corvette

Winona had always loved George's car, it was red and fast and totally a sex dream on wheels. So when George asked if she was up for it, she readily agreed.  
  
Now here she was, sinking onto the gear shift, one leg on either side of the divider, leaning forward with her hands on the dash. George was behind her, lubing himself before asking her if she was ready.  
  
"Do it," she panted, moaning as he slid into her ass from behind. "Oh God, so perfect." Riding the car and her boyfriend she knew this was a threesome made in heaven.

Kirk/Gaila - Glory hole

Kirk looked at Gaila in shock. "What do you mean it wasn't you?"  
  
"I was late, when I got there the door was already locked."  
  
"But someone's ass was there, and if it wasn't you--"  
  
Gaila grinned, "Then you got the true glory hole experience."  
  
"No kidding," Jim groaned, blushing.  
  
Seeing the rising colour, Gaila pounced. "Oh my God what aren't you telling me?"  
  
Jim shook his head, "Nothing. It was nothing."  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets," Gaila pouted. "I've got to get to class." She gave him a hug and rounded the corner, slipping into the classroom a few doors down.  
  
"How'd it go?" McCoy asked.  
  
"He totally knows it wasn't me now, but has no clue who it was," Gaila assured him. "But now you have to tell me everything since Jim wouldn't."  
  
McCoy coloured deeper red than Jim had.

Kirk/McCoy -McCoy wants Jim to wear garters & silk stockings

"You want me to wear what?"  
  
Bones held up the stilettos with a finger in the heel of each. "Just a little costume. I checked the dress code of your job, as long as what you wear is red and covers all private parts you're allowed to wear it on the job."  
  
"Somehow I don't think garters, stockings, and stilettos were in their minds when they set up that rule."  
  
"Well they'll change it after. Won't be the first time you've made them do that. Now change. I'll be by the library in an hour to make sure you're wearing them."  
  
"Whatever," Jim grumbled. "You so owe me for this," he said to the door as it closed behind Bones.  
  
When Leonard McCoy made it to the library he immediately went to the circulation desk to make sure Jim had followed instructions. And was greeted by the sight of Jim bent over the returns bin, wearing nothing but what McCoy had given him and a red thong. He settled in to watch Jim work, making sure in advance that his jacket covered his lap.

McCoy/Uhura -Breast milk

McCoy sat across the officer's mess, trying not to stare but doing a bad job of it. He'd always been fascinated by Jocelyn's feeding of Joanna and had tried to watch whenever he could. He had forgotten just how it made him feel, though, until Uhura had taken up keeping her son with her and feeding him wherever she happened to be on ship when he got hungry.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably in his chair he pulled his gaze back down to his medical journal once more in a desperate attempt to give Uhura the respect she deserved.  
  
He didn't realize how much he had failed until Uhura set a small container of warm milk in front of him with a wink on her way out the door a few minutes later.

Kirk/McCoy - Mpreg

McCoy had never thought that Jim could actually glow more than he already did, but damned if Jim hadn't proven him wrong again. Here he was, just completed his first trimester and ready to tell everyone on the ship why the beergut they had been teasing him about wasn't something to be ashamed of but to be protected more so than the Captain himself, glowing as if he was a bloody angel ready to ascend to heaven.  
  
Sitting next to Jim he reached under the table and gave his husband's hand a squeeze of support as the meeting began. Jim was nervous, understandably, but McCoy was going to be there every step of the way. He was too proud of a daddy not to be.

Uhura/Gaila - Corset piercing

Uhura watched her move around the room, light on her feet and totally seducing every man and most of the women in the room. She knew that Gaila didn't do it on purpose, it was just part of who she was. That didn't help Uhura with her jealousy issues though, especially when she watched a young ensign trace the ribbon that crisscrossed from Gaila's shoulders down to her ass to end in a bow, nothing holding it up but the shallow piercings she'd had done the day before.  
  
She watched more as Gaila turned, keeping a smile on her face while kneeing the man in the crotch before tossing a wave over to Uhura. She then turned around once more and continued her conversation with the Admiral who laughed at the entire scene.  
  
She was definitely glad that Gaila was hers, and couldn't wait to be the one to see Gaila later tonight wearing only that lace and her heels.

Kirk/McCoy - Spinning Sex Swing

"Not a fucking chance in hell."  
  
"Come on, Bones, just try it? It'll be fun."  
  
"It spins. And my feet will be off the floor. Me, who can't handle a shuttlecraft, you want to send spinning through the air."  
  
Jim stopped and looked at him. "Who said you'd be the one in the swing?"  
  
Bones froze. "Oh, okay then. Strip."

Uhura/Gaila - Tentacles

Gaila had made her watch, knowing how much she loved seeing other people getting off. But Uhura had never expected to see . . . this.  
  
The creature has countless tentacles, they are all over Gaila's body, stroking and suckling. It knows exactly where her most sensitive areas are and consistently teases her, pulling on her nipples and running a tip up and down her inner thigh.  
  
Moans start coming from Gaila's mouth which causes Uhura to look closer, only noticing then that one of the tentacles had slid into her ass, somehow becoming thicker even as Uhura watches. It works like a butt plug, and Gaila is happily squirming to seat herself deeper.  
  
As another tentacle slides up between Gaila's legs and pushes inside her other hole Uhura gives up trying to be polite and slips her hand inside her skirt, running a finger along her already wet folds. Gaila's moans are louder now, turning into curses as a second tentacle follows up into her cunt.  
  
Uhura watches, breathless and panting herself as somehow the creature gets a third tentacle inside, beginning to fuck Gaila in earnest with them. Gaila is clearly loving every minute, holding onto the tentacles that now restrain her arms and clinging.  
  
Wantonly Uhura pulls down her skirt and undies, thrusting two fingers inside and beginning to fuck herself. The creature is still playing with her breasts while fucking her now with five tentacles, the fifth getting the blowjob of its life as Gaila happily deep throats it. Uhura can't take much more and she comes, gasping as a moment later a tentacle comes across and teases her clit, urging another orgasm out of her.  
  
She doesn't notice when Gaila comes for the first time, but after her fourth orgasm she blacks out and it is much later when she wakes up to Gaila's arms around her and the creature nowhere to be seen.

Kirk/Chekov - Chastity device

It was McCoy who finally discovered the secret that had been kept from the crew for a month. It was time for Chekov's bi-yearly physical and like the good Ensign he was, he reported on time dutifully. Stripped naked, he sat on the biobed waiting for the doctor to return, a sheet across his waist.  
  
"Sheet off," is all McCoy said as he slipped into the curtain. "You know the drill."  
  
"Yes doctor," Chekov nodded, slipping the fabric off and revealing what was beneath.  
  
"I said naked, Ensign," McCoy sighed when he saw the chastity device wrapped around Chekov's cock in all its camofluaged glory. "That will have to come off."  
  
Chekov sighed. "I do not have the key. I am forbidden to remove it until my birthday next week."  
  
"When you turn eighteen," McCoy realized. "So who has the key? I'll have to get them to come and take it off so I can do the exam."  
  
"Can it not wait a week?" Chekov asked hopefully.  
  
"No," McCoy admitted. "I have to get these reports in by Friday. So who has the key?"  
  
It took McCoy forty five minutes to track down Jim, probably because his voice was full of anger as he yelled down the hallways looking for his Captain.

McCoy/Chapel - Clit piercing

Nurse Chapel was working the night shift by herself, and luckily it was quiet. There was only one patient right now and they were asleep, so she settled down in the CMO's desk chair to do some paperwork. Soon though, like always, she was distracted by thoughts that weren't related to her job performance or medical records.  
  
Knowing that fighting the urge was useless she reached down into her skirt and started playing with her piercing, twisting and tugging slightly. Head back and eyes closed she let herself imagine it was him causing the waves of pleasure to roll over her body.  
  
Which is why she didn't know he was in the room when she came on a gasp of his name, still in his chair.


End file.
